No debo amarte
by katesss
Summary: El día que Kate acudió al Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas no sabía que su vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados. Su monótona vida quedo atrás. Ahora era la Inquisidora y el mundo dependía de ella. Y allí estaba Cassandra, su guía y apoyo, la guerrera de la que inevitablemente se enamoró. Pero el pasado le recordó que no podía amarla, que no debía.


"Cassandra..." En su cabeza aún permanecía el recuerdo de las primeras semanas; fueron complicadas. El periodo de adaptación fue largo y la soledad golpeaba con fuerza. Demasiadas responsabilidades y pocas caras conocidas. Pero a medida que comenzaron a viajar, las cosas resultaron más fáciles. Aquellas personas que luchaban a su lado dejaron de ser simples desconocidos. Es imposible no sonreír al recordar los ratos alrededor del fuego junto a Varric relatando sus historias disparatadas con los fans y las ideas retorcidas que se le ocurrían para su próxima novela (inspirándose en las relaciones de los miembros del grupo) hacía la experiencia más llevadera. Varric era un tipo despreocupado y bastante hábil con la ballesta, ademas poseía una gran agudeza visual dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Y es que al dichoso enano no se le escapaba ni una, pero con él las expediciones se hacían menos tediosas y podía hablar casi de cualquier cosa. Varric sabía escuchar y, bueno, ciertamente fue él quien descubrió la atracción de Kate por la buscadora antes que la propia Kate.

Cassandra era una mujer valiente, sensata y tenaz, pero también cabezota y excesivamente disciplinada, sin embargo estuvo desde el principio apoyando a la Inquisidora y, a pesar de ese primer y desafortunado encontronazo, fue ella la que puso su confianza en Kate para liderar la Inquisición. Desde ese día, la Inquisidora descubrió la otra cara de la Buscadora y se convirtió en su ejemplo a seguir. Lamentablemente, Kate no tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla y a menudo se sentía como una carga para Cassandra; como si la Buscadora fuera su niñera en combate. Lo odiaba. Quería aprender de Cassandra; ser fuerte y responsable para que se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

Pasó un tiempo hasta aquel primer día que se quedaron solas. Fue el primer viaje en el que la Inquisición se adentraba en un territorio lejano. El sol se comenzaba a poner tras las montañas y el grupo decidió acampar cerca de un lago. La Inquisidora aún no había confraternizado con el grupo y estar tan lejos del Refugio la hacía sentir incómoda. Era una noche tranquila de cielo despejado. Al alzar la vista se podía disfrutar de un precioso espectáculo de estrellas. Kate adoraba mirar al firmamento desde pequeña; le ayudaba a dejar la mente en blanco y relajarse. Mientras disfrutaba de ese pequeño momento de evasión, sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban. Por el ruido de pisadas pesadas sabía perfectamente quién era.  
-¿Inquisidora? ¿Qué haces lejos del campamento? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación mientras se posicionaba a su lado.  
\- Nada, necesitaba desconectar un poco – Dijo sin dejar de mirar a las estrellas.  
\- Estas semanas se han sucedido muchos cambios, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites. – Cassandra se unió a la observación del cosmos.  
\- Gracias. Lamento si no soy muy hábil pero intentaré mejorar, mi señora.  
\- Sé que lo harás – Se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al cielo – Por cierto, puedes llamarme Cassandra.  
\- C-Cassandra. – Repitió mientras esbozada una sonrisa tímida hacia la Buscadora, quien también fijó su mirada en ella.

Antes de retirarse al campamento, estuvieron unos minutos charlando. Kate le habló sobre su pasión por las estrellas y algunas nociones de astronomía que había aprendido estos años. Cassandra escuchaba atentamente mientras Kate señalaba al cielo y hablaba de constelaciones y cometas. Los ojos de Kate brillaban con tanta fuerza como todos aquellos pequeños puntos en el cielo. Cassandra se quedó asombrada por el entusiasmo de la joven.

A partir de ese momento fueron compartiendo pequeños ratos. Unas veces Cassandra se unía a Kate en aquellas noches de acampada; otras se quedaban en la taberna del Refugio un rato más cuando los compañeros se retiraban.

A medida que pasaba más tiempo con Cassandra, más la admiraba. Se podría decir que Cassandra había despertado una gran admiración en Kate; la actitud honorable de la Buscadora y su forma de hablar educada le recordaban a aquellos personajes de las novelas de caballería que había leído de pequeña. Por otro lado, su forma de luchar era formidable. A veces intercambiaba historias del pasado. Cassandra le hablaba de sus épicas batallas y del duro entrenamiento de una Buscadora; Kate, en cambio, le relataba su humilde vida en el pueblo donde ayudaba en la clínica local, además de sus inicios en un círculo de hechiceros. Comparado con las gestas de la Buscadora, su pasado era de lo más banal, pero aún así Cassandra le prestaba toda su atención. Su amistad fue creciendo entre pequeñas charlas y noches estrelladas. Unas semanas después, Cassandra comenzó a llamarla Kate mientras compartían momentos a solas.

¿Cuándo fui consciente que sentía algo por ella? – Se preguntó la Inquisidora mientras miraba un cielo estrellado idéntico al de aquella noche en el lago. Era difícil saberlo.


End file.
